guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fighterbitsj/archive 1
sploam. and hi there, fellow guildie -Progger 18:10, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Spaommaging, en hey --Vipermagi 18:11, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :( Can't Upload Images:| But anyways picture of my main fighter bitsj: Fighterbitsj ::Linkfix --Vipermagi 19:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) waarom staat bij jullie je naam er achter en bij mij niet?? :Dat komt omdat wij t knopje met een krabbel gebruiken (dan komt er --~~~~ te staan). is trws de 2e van rechts --Vipermagi 15:54, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ja ik ros ook op die + :Je moet niet een + hebben, maar een knopje, net boven je edit-scherm. En indent je tekst met :, 1 meer als op de persoon waarop je reageerd. --Vipermagi 17:00, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : zo?--Fighterbitsj 17:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Maar dan met 1 : meer dan degene waarop je regaeed ^^ --Vipermagi 17:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: owkeey check ook meteen ff me user boxes;) en wie weet hoe je die buitenste kleur verandert?--Fighterbitsj 17:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::: oow al gevonden click hier staan de kleuren je moet de hexes nemen--Fighterbitsj 17:16, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::: spaaammm.. XD wij zijn de enigste die hier spammen he--Fighterbitsj 13:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::That won't stop me! -Progger 17:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Spamzorzage --Vipermagi 18:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I found a new victim!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 19:13, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :TAKE COVER! "Watch Yourself!", "Save Yourselves!", "Shields Up!", "Incoming!", /catchbreath. --Vipermagi 19:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::moo! `—[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Tweet, tweet, tweet. --Vipermagi 19:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Uhh, bark?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::: AAARGH mayb ill need the userbox to:S--Fighterbitsj 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Wooo, be afwaid Shady! --Vipermagi 19:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nee4ds moar headers! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Header header no.1 --Vipermagi 19:21, 30 September 2007 (UTC) subheader subheader no. 1 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 19:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :O_o haxxor --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC) subsubheader subsubheader no.1--Fighterbitsj 19:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :And it's nr2 --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :NOW its a sub-sub... --Vipermagi -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) SOUFLÉ SOUFLÉ!!!!--Fighterbitsj 17:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Cheeseburgers ftw -- -- (s)talkpage 19:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Cheeseburgers are meh, 'HUNGRY HOWIES HOWIE BREAD FTW!!!!!11!'-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Double cheeseburger! 19:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::dang. pwnd again-- (Talk) ( ) 19:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::u know, i just realized that us three are ''constantly spamming talk pages with useless comments like these-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I didn't start it. 19:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::wasn't me, blame it on vipermagi-- (Talk) ( ) 19:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Blame Canada! 19:15, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Blame the Soviet spies!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::If poo is held underwater, it doesn;t smell. 19:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sweet! that means i just won a bet for 10 bucks-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 5 October 2007 (UTC)